Love Runs Deep
by dids107
Summary: Billy knew he was a team favorite. Captain Marvel was always requested as Den Mother or Supervisor, and everyone had a soft spot for Billy Batson. He didn't realize how deep their love for him actually ran. Focuses on moments between Billy and the Team.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Alternate Universe where Billy doesn't live with Uncle Dudley. Yes, he's still a homeless kid, and the Team and the League doesn't know about that little detail. Read on!_

Billy clambered off the Bioship and trailed after Wally. Being able to tag along on a mission with the Team was good enough, but when Wally invited him to grab some ice cream afterwards with Artemis-well, who would say no to that?

"Ready to have your mind completely blown away? I know the _best _place for ice cream in Happy Harbor. I swear, dude, you'll die by the sheer taste alone." Wally grinned at him, perching himself on the counter.

"I dunno…" Billy trailed off. "It's just ice cream, right?" Wally gasped at him in mock horror, then fell of the table, clutching his chest.

"'Just _ice cream'_, he says!" Wally groaned on the floor. "This is treacherous talk! This is-it's _blasphemy_!"

"Blasphemy against _what_, Baywatch?" said an amused voice from next to Billy. Artemis was peering down at Wally, a smirk playing on her lips. Wally quickly jumped up and crossed his arms.

"Against the Brotherhood Fraternity of Frozen Dairy Treats," he explained. She raised one eyebrow. "It's true! Our motto is '_Never Let a Single Cone Go to Waste'._ So, kid," here Wally turned to Billy, "if you can't finish, just give it to me, 'kay?"

"My dream guy, Wally the human trashbin," Artemis rolled her eyes, and Billy laughed as Wally pouted and skirted away when she tried to hug him.

"No sugar for you, you harpy," he grumbled, but he let Artemis drop a small kiss on his nose.

_Break_

At the ice cream shop, Wally ordered the biggest sundae available (it fed five people), and the expression on the waiter's face was priceless when he turned around and asked, "So what'll you two be having?"

Artemis ordered plain vanilla cone with some Kit Kat, and Billy, who was sort of new to this whole thing, just got chocolate in dish. Artemis smiled down at him, then added whipped cream, hot fudge, sprinkles _and_ a cherry to go with it.

"Thanks," Billy blushed, looking down. She laughed, not in a mean way, and then ruffled his hair.

"No problem, Billy."

_Break_

Billy's stomach had never felt this satisfied in-well, probably in his whole _life._ Living on the streets, he had little money. And the Justice League dinners Superman would sometimes throw usually had weird little truffle desserts that he didn't like, never ice cream.

"So, Billy," Wally grinned lazily at him from across the booth, rubbing his stomach appreciatively. He had inhaled his 10 scoops of ice cream in less than 15 minutes, and all that was left was a dirty dish and a spoon licked clean. "Was this not the greatest ice cream you've ever had? How does it compare to the other stores you've eaten at?"

Billy suddenly felt very embarrassed. How could he tell Wally that this was probably the second time he's ever had ice cream? They would get concerned, investigations would ensue, and pretty soon, everyone would know about his situation. He didn't want to trouble anyone, so he'd never told them.

"Um…" Billy decided just to improvise. "Yeah, it was definitely the best! All other stores fall short, I guarantee!" He could tell Artemis didn't quite believe him, but Wally was leaning forward, the talk of food pretty much blocking out all his other instincts.

"Yeah? What's your favorite store, before you ate here?" He had no idea how to respond to that, but luckily, Artemis-_angelic Artemis_-came to his rescue.

"Leave him alone, will ya? You're making us look like idiots." She took a napkin and began to wipe at Billy's mouth. "Sorry, but you have crap all over your face," she added with a smile.

Billy closed his eyes at her touch. He supposed this is what his mom did when he was a baby, but he barely remembers her. Or the rest of his family, for that matter. He's not sure where Artemis learned to be so matronly, because he's heard her life story, and Sportsmaster didn't seem like the kind of dad to take her and her sister out for treats like this.

"You'll be a good mom," he blurts out, then immediately wishes he could hide. Artemis pauses in her wiping, and she and Wally share a glance. Billy's afraid that they're going to be angry, or even worse-_laugh_ at him, but finally they both beam in his direction.

"Thank you, Billy!" Artemis' warm gaze makes him feel lighter than air. "That actually means a lot, since I never really had a motherly figure growing up. Dad was a lunatic, and as for Jade, well, she was a kid herself."

He steals a glance at Wally, who smiles widely and shakes his finger at him. "I always knew you were an awesome kid."

_Break_

Wally and Artemis offer to walk him home after they zeta him back to Fawcett City. He tried refusing multiple times, but they both argue and eventually win. So here he is, trying to figure out a way to get them to leave before they figure everything out. He quickly listens in on their conversation-

"What are you _talking about_? Of course it's mandatory to include ATP in the formula for respiration!"

"No, you don't, because respirations is just photosynthesis _backwards_ and I'm pretty sure there's no ATP by-product or reactant in a plant!"

-good, they're talking about some science thing. While the couple is distracted, he comes up with a plan. He decided he'll just walk up to some random apartment, go in, and _pretend_ to live there. Then, while they zeta back to the Cave, or wherever the heck they need to go, he'll come out and find his way back to the alley that he stays in. He chooses apartment number 256 coming up on their left.

"This is it, guys," he says with a cheerful smile.

"Nice place," Artemis mutters, and Wally smiles back.

"Thanks for joining us, Billy!"

"No, thanks for inviting me!" Billy replies. Wally turns to walk away, but Artemis stays.

"Okay Billy, we'll leave when we see you wave from your window, 'kay?" Billy freezes on the steps. Slowly, he swivels around.

"Why?" he asks, seemingly innocent, but he sees her eyes narrow, and he knows that she knows this isn't where he lives.

"Because cities are dangerous. And you're only ten. You're not Captain Marvel here, just Billy Batson." Wally sees the light in her argument too and stands stoically on the sidewalk.

"Just go in and call out to us, or something," he urges him. Since he has no choice, he turns around and steps inside.

Billy seriously feels like banging his head against the wall (which he actually does a couple times). There is no way out of this one. Either stay here until they both come inside, or show them his real place of dwelling. Either way, he's stuck. Sighing, he opens the door back up.

"Okay," he says. "Okay. Fine. I'll take you to where I really live." Artemis smirks at him, but Wally looks totally confused.

"Wait, what? You _don'_t live here? Then who does? And why'd you bring us here in the first place?" And Billy thought Wally was supposed to be _smart._

He ignores Wally's questioning and Artemis' scrutinizing gaze, because yeah, he's _usually_ a happy kid, but he's kinda pissed off, so he feels like he's allowed to act like a jerk. Pushing past them, he speed walks across the streets, walks down a few blocks, takes a left turn and stops in front of a narrow, darkened alleyway. Home sweet home.

"What are we doing here?" The disgust was evident in Wally's voice, and Billy can't really blame him, because yeah, there's a dumpster in the corner, and there are rats everywhere, but he's used to it because it's all he's ever known.

"Billy," Artemis' voice is gentler, and now he's a little glad she came, because she of all people knows what it's like growing up dirt poor.

"Yeah," he mutters. "This is where I live." Wally gasps, like he's in some movie, and Artemis lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna tell us about it?" She asks.

"It's a long story-"he starts to say, but she cuts him off.

"We've got time." He looks up at them doubtfully, and Wally, who finally understands what's going on, looks him straight in the eye.

"We're here for you, Billy."

_Break_

It's actually pretty late when he finally wraps up his pathetic life story, because it was already evening when they got back from the mission those hours ago. How does that saying go again? Oh, yeah-time flies when you're recounting the events of your life that drove you to homelessness. He's surprised that they both actually pay rapt attention through the whole ordeal, and it makes his chest swell up a bit, even if he doesn't know why. When he's finally done, finishing off with a concluding "Um…yeah. That's it," Wally and Artemis share a swift look, then quickly stand up. Billy starts to panic.

"You can't tell them!" Wally looks at him curiously. "Not Batman, or Superman, or _anyone!_ Please!"

"Billy," Artemis says, crouching down so their eyes are level. "We're not going to tell anyone. This is your story. You can share when you're ready, okay?" He nods, and she cups his face with one hand. "But you realize you _do_ have to tell them. Maybe not now, this week, or even this year. But you _have_ to, do you promise?" And Billy nods and promises as they entwine their pinkies.

"Come on, kid," Wally holds out his hand.

"Where are we going?" They both laugh.

"You don't think we're going to let you sleep here, do you?" Billy still doesn't quite fully comprehend what's happening. "You're gonna live at the Cave. No ifs, ands, or buts. Black Canary can tutor you, M'gann will feed you-it'll be like heaven. I'm jealous." Right now, Billy's too tired to complain. It's actually around midnight, too late for a kid his age to be putting up a fuss. Plus, he really likes this whole 'Living at the Cave' idea.

_Break_

It's raining heavily and everyone's already asleep once they get in, and as a spur-of-the-moment decision, Wally and Artemis decide to spend the night in the Cave, too. The three quickly realize that they are now short one bedroom.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Wally quickly offers, and when Artemis starts to protest, he quickly places a finger to her lips. "Relax, babe. It's not the end of the world. In fact," he finishes cheerfully, "I even think the couch is comfier than my bed here!"

From his spot on Artemis' bed, Billy watches the two of them bustle around, getting him clean sheets for Wally's bed, pillows and pillowcases, piles of blankets ("Trust me, it may be June but it's _freezing_ at night!") and old clothes for him to sleep in. He is tossed some old boxer shorts, ("They're clean, I swear!") and one of Artemis' old night shirts and is ushered into the showers to have a hot bath and change.

When he steps out of the bathroom, feeling the cleanest he's ever been, he tiptoes back to Artemis' room, and catches some of their low conversation.

"Oh, jeez, my back is killing me!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I think I might've pulled a muscle, or something, it aches like _hell_."

"Go rest, Wally. I'll take care of Billy."

"No, no it's fine. I still gotta get him that big comforter in the closet, and you're too short to reach it."

Billy blinked. He didn't realize how much of a hassle he was. How stupid could he be? Here they were, two _heroes_, coming home after a grueling battle, then treating him to ice cream and walking him to his city! And on top of all that, making his bed and getting him fresh linen and pajamas and sleeping on dusty couches instead of their own warm beds? Without warning, a tear slowly trickled down Billy's face. He sniffed and tried to subtly brush it away, but nothing escapes Artemis' hawk-like vision.

"Billy, what's wrong?" She quickly rushed over. And once one tear started its way down his cheeks, he couldn't stop the flow.

"I j-just didn't-I didn't real-_hic_-realize that…I wa-was such a _p-problem_…" He tried keeping the tears under control, but it was a losing battle. Artemis quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Billy," she murmured, and he breathed in her lilac smell. "How could you ever think you're a problem?"

"I know you're both so t-tired…"

Wally rubs his back. "Billy," he says seriously. "We do this kind of stuff almost every day. Sure, my back pains, but since when do we go around _without_ any injuries? Don't think any of this is your fault, okay?" Billy doesn't know what to think, so he settles for just putting his head in Artemis' shoulder.

They sit there for a while, the three of them, until Wally picks him up-actually _picks him up_-and puts in him the bed. Silently, they both climb in on either side of him, pulling four or five blankets up. Squished between Wally and Artemis, with almost ten pounds of cloth on top of him, he should feel overheated, but this is the first time he's shared a bed with anyone-no wait, this is actually the first time he's even _been_ in a bed. Rusty old cots at shelters don't count.

His eyes feel suddenly very heavy, drowsiness overcoming him as he listens to the steady beat of rain against the window that's right next to Artemis, whose side of the bed is pushed up against the wall. The darkness overpowers him, the only light a gentle glow from the blinds from the moon's unusually bright rays. He manages one sentence before sleep completely takes over,

"You guys are gonna be great parents together."

Their quiet laughter finally lulls him to sleep.

_Break_

Billy wakes up, sunlight streaming through the closed blinds on the window and splaying across the bed. He's nestled in the crook of Wally's arm, his head on the speedster's shoulders, and Artemis has one hand across him, resting on Wally's torso. He feels like he's a little kid, tucked in between his parents. Wally's loud snore interrupts his thoughts. He quickly checks the alarm on the bedside table and is surprised to see that it reads 7:46 am. Usually by this time, he's up and about in Fawcett City, helping out the other hobos he's come to know.

He _would _get up, really, he would, but the blankets are heavy, and Artemis' arm is sort of like a barrier, and if he moves, he'll disturb both the teens in the bed. So he just drops his head back down and snuggles closer into the nest that's formed overnight. He figures sleeping in is teenage behavior, and if he's going to start living with eight other teenagers, he better be used to this way of life.

Billy closes his eyes and drifts back into the first peaceful sleep he's had in-well, his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the late updates!**

_Click._

"_And the Celtics pull through with an amazing fast break by number 9, Rajon Ron-"_

_Click._

"_Circus! Afro! Circus! Afro! Polka-dot, polka-dot, polka-dot, afro-"_

_Click._

"_Just fold the chocolate in, nice and smooth-"_

_Click._

How utterly boring could life get? It was a hot, stuffy, July afternoon, and instead of going outside to _enjoy_ the warm weather, everyone was just lounging around in the Cave. Billy didn't know how he could stand another _minute_ of sitting on the couch and surfing through the seemingly endless channels the T.V. offered.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the cushion, hair clinging to his forehead by sweat. His tongue poked out in disgust.

"I'm boooorrrreeeed!" Wally West complained as he sped into the kitchen. "Damn iiiiit! There's nothing to eeeeaaat! _M'gaaaaan!_"

"Wally!" Artemis yelled from the corner, where she was fanning herself. "Shut your mouth and stop whining before I shove my fan up your nose!" M'gann floated in, hearing Wally's cries.

"What's wrong this time, Wally?" she asked wearily. He flapped his arms around.

"Food! None! _HUNGRY!_" Billy barely saw the fan fly across the room and hit Wally in the face with deadly accuracy. He whipped it off his face, marched over to Artemis, and waved it in hers. "If you throw this at me _one more time_…" he let the threat hang in the air. They glared at each other, nose to nose. Billy wasn't sure if they were about to kiss or punch each other.

"OWWW!"

Oh. Punch it is.

While Wally recovered, Artemis sped away and disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Wally yelled to himself. "Oh, I get it. Little Miss Ninja over here thinks she can get away with it, huh? Too much time with Robin and she thinks she's a Bat!" He, too, ran off, leaving M'gann and Billy confused in the middle of the room.

"That was…intriguing."

"Officially whelmed, I am."

"Officially Yoda, you are."

Robin and Zatanna stepped into the room.

"Where'd you come from?" Billy asked them. They grinned, and Robin pointed to the air vents.

"Perfect vantage point." Zatanna turned to M'gann.

"I know the heat's bothering everyone, especially you. Do you want us to go to the store and pick up a few groceries so Wally will calm down and at least give us all some peace?" A tired smiled worked its way onto M'gann's face.

"Zatanna. You are the best. Please, please get us some food," she said, then promptly fell asleep on the couch. Billy propped her head up on a cushion and watched patiently as Robin and Zatanna prepared to leave. Zatanna looked at him, sitting alone on a chair, and sent him a warm smile.

"Want to join us, Billy?" Of course he wanted to, but didn't want to be the third wheel on their "grocery shopping date." He glanced (a little fearfully) at Robin, who flashed an impish smile.

"Dude, you should totally come! If you sit around in this cave all day you might go insane. Like the rest of us." Billy laughed and joined them in front of the zeta tubes.

_Break._

The three of them walked down the street. Of course, they could've all piled onto a motorcycle that they used in missions, but legally, Robin, Zee and Billy were too young to operate a vehicle, so they had to walk the seven blocks to the Wal-Mart. Luckily, Billy felt very comfortable with Zatanna and Robin. They both had an air of childlike mischievousness, despite being four years older than him.

A young couple passed by them on the sidewalk, their little girl grasping one of their hands in her own, swinging along instead of walking. Robin and Billy smiled and Zatanna waved at the child, who beamed back and giggled.

"I remember doing that with Dad and Mom," Zatanna said, a little wistfully. Robin smiled sadly.

"Man, what I'd give to go back and have that moment one more time." Billy looked down.

"I've never been able to do that," he murmured quietly. "Mom and Dad were both gone before I could even walk." Suddenly, his left hand was in Zatanna's.

"Well, that's gonna change today!" she exclaimed. Billy looked at Robin's outstretched arm.

"Take it, Billy. It'll be fun, trust me." Billy clasped Robin's welcoming hand, and felt his arms swing backward.

"What-"he tried saying, but suddenly his arms swung forward again and he was lifted off his feet.

Captain Marvel can fly. He zooms around in the sky; saving people and getting the girls (although he's not sure he's ready for that last part yet). But Billy Batson is ordinary. Billy Batson is a homeless kid who's never had anyone to trust or to depend on, no one to shower him with support in his impressionable childhood years. He certainly can't _fly._

Right now, Billy feels what he _supposes_ is the true happiness of childhood. Swinging up and down, not a care in the world, knowing you'll always be caught if you fall. It was flying, in a sense, but this time, instead of being the solitary being caught in miles of the vast sky, he was merely a few inches above the ground, all control not in his, but in the hands of people he loved.

Billy let out a whoop as Zatanna and Robin simultaneously let go when he was brought forward again. He closed his eyes, soaring up into the air, and then felt suspended in time at the arc of his flight. Billy stayed there for a while, until the ground suddenly rushed up beneath him and his feet were planted firmly on the ground. He turned around, beaming. What had felt like a shot through the world really only launched him a few feet in front of his friends.

He preferred this kind of flying to anything Captain Marvel has _ever _experienced.

_Break._

They were holding up the line at the check-out counter. The three of them went wild buying all sorts of weird or fatty foods and anything interesting they happened to come across in the store.

"Who cares?" Robin had said. "It's Batman's money! He's got _thousands_ to spare!"

The check-out lady, a short, plump old woman with big curls and bigger smile, peered down at them. "Some party you kids are throwing," she joked.

Robin, always charismatic, leaned across the counter and ran his hand through his hair. "It's a big bash. Everyone's invited. So I'll be seeing you there, right babe?" The cashier threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm a little too old for you, dear." Robin shrugged, grinning.

"Ahh, well. You win some, you lose some. I'll catch you later," he looked at her nametag, "Mabel."

"Sorry for the holdup," Zatanna apologized, flashing the woman a sheepish smile as she gathered the bags.

"No worries, honey. You take your time." Mabel looked at Billy, amused. "Your brother and sister there have a good head on their shoulders. You're lucky to have family like them."

Without thinking, Billy replied, "I know I am."

_Break._

He kept his head down on the way back. Robin and Zatanna were chatting amiably, but Billy saw through the ruse. He was positive they were trying to act normal for his sake-for his faux pas in the store by calling them his siblings. Walking in silence, he had a battle within his head.

_Should I bring it up?_

_No, it's over and done with._

_But I feel so ridiculous!_

_They won't care._

_I should apologize._

_Ignore it before they get mad!_

Billy gripped his hair with his hands and groaned. Zatanna looked at him, eyes wide.

"Billy? Did you just _growl?_" _Okay. Calm down. No need to cause unnecessary tension-_

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, clapping a hand to his mouth in horror.

Zatanna raised one thin eyebrow. "For…?" Billy kicked a stone across the road.

"For calling you my brother and sister." He looked up at them imploringly. "Listen, I didn't think it through, and it would be awkward to correct the lady there, and I hope I'm not overstepping any social boundaries or anyth…um…" He stopped talking uncertainly, a bit unnerved at Robin's sudden bark of laughter.

"Dude! Haha, this has gotta be the stupidest things I have ever heard!"

"Rob!" Zatanna slapped his arm. She looked down at Billy, frowning. "Billy, you're overreacting. Honey, it doesn't matter what that lady said. No one is judging you, and we're not mad-"

"Why would we be?" Robin questioned. "As far as I'm concerned, we _are_ family." He smirked at Billy, who gazed up at him. "Billy, man, I lost my family at a young age, like you. And Zee here lost her mother a long time ago as well. At first I thought I was alone in the world, that I had no one to depend on, no one to get attached to. I think you feel the same way, right?"

Billy nodded mutely, unsure of where this rant was going.

"But then I became Robin, and I joined Batman and I met the other Leaguers, who all took care of me and helped me grow up. And with the formation of Young Justice, I found comfort in my teammates, who I now think of as a makeshift family. So what if none of us are related? So what we all come from opposite backgrounds? We live together, we fight together, we cry, we laugh, and we love together. Those are the requirements for a family, right?" Robin wipes a fake tear from his eye. Zatanna claps slowly and sarcastically, but she's beaming. He then pretends to break down and cry, right there on the street, and grabs Billy and Zatanna into a bone crushing hug. Billy's laughs are muffled against Rob's chest, and he can feel Zee trying to push away when Robin's grip tightens even more.

Finally they are let go and Billy tumbles onto the sidewalk. He props himself up and grins at Zatanna punching Robin's arm, but they all know she loved it. He gathers up the groceries, forgotten on the pavement, and hands some to the other two. While they walk, almost to Mount Justice, a sudden thought strikes Billy.

"_Waitamin_-how'd you know I was an orphan?"

"You told us." Billy stares at Zatanna. "Remember?" she prods, "when we saw that little girl and we got all reminisce-y?" Billy mentally wipes some sweat off his forehead. That was close.

"Yeah," he nods. "Yeah, I remember now." Zatanna smiles and keeps walking, but Robin is shooting him a devious look.

"Oh, how'd we know you were an orphan? I thought you were going to ask how we knew you were _homeless._" Billy jumps and Zatanna freezes, looking between the two of them.

"How did you-_wha_-Did Wally and Artemis tell you?" he half-yells. "Those…those liars! They promised they wouldn't! _I'm never trusting them aga_-"

"Calm down, Sparky!" Robin berates. _Sparky? _"I know everything about everyone. I'm Robin, Batman's protégé, remember? Wally and Artemis didn't spill the beans."

Billy feels incredibly stupid. What is it with him and dramatic overreactions today? "Oh. Oh, okay. Well, um…I take back what I said earlier, about never trusting and stuff, ha ha." He laughs weakly and rubs his neck, embarrassed.

"You were really homeless?" Zatanna asks lightly.

"Yeah. I was." _Here it comes, here it comes…_

"Well, it's a good thing you live at the Cave now. Hey Rob, are you carrying the cookies? Because I can't seem to find them in my bag anywhere…"

_That's it? No dramatic reveal? No gasp of indignation, no overprotective actions?_ Zatanna seems to sense his surprise, because she ruffles his hair.

"Don't think I don't care or something. Sometimes it's hard to talk about your past, and I'm cool with that. I tend to just focus on the moment at hand-life's easier that way."

_Break._

Back at the Cave, they promptly hand the five bags of food over to Raquel, who dumps it in Conner's hands, who shoves it into Kaldur's, who gently gives it to Artemis where it is then wolfed down by Wally. M'gann is still out cold, snoring a little bit and taking up the whole couch.

"What took you so long?" Wally asks through a mouthful of ham and mustard.

"Simmer down, you got your food didn't you?" Zatanna grins.

"Your food, and the rest of ours, too," Robin grimaces, and everyone chuckles at Wally's indignant splutters.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Artemis kisses Wally's cheek. He blushes, but doesn't buy it.

"Yeah, _right_, you harpy! You hit me every chance you get!" Artemis bristles, and Kaldur sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Here it comes," Raquel mutters to Connor.

"Will they ever stop?" he whispers back.

"Excuse me, I think what you're supposed to say is 'I'm sorry, too', _right?_" Her voice is dangerously low and her eyes are narrowed into slits-all very bad signs. Wally, being Wally, decides to provoke her even further.

"Not a chance, Beautiful," he winks and speeds away. Artemis cries out in anger, grabs her bow, and sprints out of the room. Billy's half tempted to follow when he is suddenly jerked sideways and into the closet in the hallway.

He looks up as his eyes adjust to the darkness and sees Zatanna holding a finger to her lips, and Robin above them balancing on the shelf, unbolting the mesh screen in front of the air vent. He removes it and gently places it on the topmost shelf, then climbs through himself.

"Security cameras indicate she's cornered him in the showers," he informed them. Zatanna grinned wickedly and heaved herself through the hole in the ceiling. She stretched out a hand to Billy.

"You coming, Captain?" she smirked. Billy looked at the door of the closet, to Zatanna and Robin, and back to the door.

"Wouldn't miss it," he grinned as he pushed himself through the vent.


End file.
